Importance: Despite the high prevalence and serious consequences of intimate partner violence (IPV), there is a dearth of interventions that have scientific support for addressing this serious public health issue. Objectives: We will investigate the acceptability, safety, efficacy, and cost of a theoretically-based Telephone Care [unreadable] Management (TCM) intervention to prevent further IPV. We expect that the majority of [unreadable] approached individuals will agree to participate in the study, complete the intervention, [unreadable] and report no adverse events. We expect that intervention recipients will have less [unreadable] recent IPV and greater perceived health relative to control group recipients and that [unreadable] these positive outcomes will be mediated by social support and effectiveness in [unreadable] obtaining community resources. Study Design: We will conduct a randomized [unreadable] controlled trial in which half of the participants will receive TCM while the remaining half [unreadable] will receive the control condition--Enhanced Usual Care (UC+). Setting: TCM and UC+ [unreadable] will be delivered through registered nurses at Columbus Children's Hospital emergency [unreadable] department, which is considered a primary care setting according to this CDC [unreadable] announcement. Participants: Three hundred women who report IPV through touch [unreadable] screen computers in this emergency department will participate. One hundred fifty [unreadable] women will be in each study condition (TCM and UC+). Intervention: In the former [unreadable] condition, an emergency department nurse will educate caregivers about the impact of [unreadable] IPV, provide referral assistance, and problem-solve common barriers to receiving [unreadable] advocacy services. In the latter condition, a nurse will telephone caregivers only to [unreadable] monitor the physical health of the child after the emergency room visit and discuss non- [unreadable] IPV injury risks in the home. Outcome measures: Participants will complete the [unreadable] following standardized questionnaires at baseline, 3 months, and 6 months: the Revised [unreadable] Conflict Tactics Scale-2 (IPV), the Short Form-12 (perceived health), Social Provisions [unreadable] Scale (social support), and the Center for Epidemiological Studies Depression Scale [unreadable] (depressive symptoms). Participants will also answer questions regarding intervention [unreadable] safety and utilization of community resources. The study team will carefully monitor [unreadable] treatment fidelity through audio recordings of TCM and UC+ sessions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]